


Into the Mansion

by RottenFruitz



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Kidnapping, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: Anti has captured Chase, now he gets to see what his hideout looks like...(This is also crossposted onto my Tumblr: fruitycasket. It's under my fanfic/writersofjack tag!)
Kudos: 5





	Into the Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic for any fandom I've written in a hot minute. I'm feeling pretty proud of myself at the moment.

“This is it?”

Chase blinked in surprise as his eyes were finally uncovered. He wasn’t certain what kind of abode a monster like Anti would live in, but he knew he was expecting something sturdily constructed, at least. This mansion was falling apart at the seams—hell, a good portion of the west wing already had crumbled to the ground. The wood was rotted and stripped of ninety percent of its paint, seemingly only held up by dense clusters of vines and plants that had grown freely across the structure. The brick, on the other hand, looked a little better, but it was still cracked and mossy and full of small critters. Overall, it was a wonder that the thing was still standing after falling into such a state of disrepair. Chase noticed most of the windows were broken as he looked over the building one last time and was briefly concerned there would be broken glass strewn about the place.

Then he remembered that was the least of his worries.

“It’s not much, but you’d be surprised at the use I get out of it,” Anti said, sounding a bit  _ too _ proud considering the house’s state, “Just stay out of the obviously broken parts, and you’ll be fine.”

Chase saw no way that any part of this building was safe to step inside, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Anti was pushing him forwards with a big, sharp-toothed grin on his face. There was no escape.

The closer they got to the house the quicker Chase’s heartbeat got. The mansion smelled like damp grass and freshly dug-up earth, but it also smelled like rusted metal and blood. Its double doors—which seemed pointless to have considering you could just walk in through the destroyed west wing—swayed in the light breeze on its broken hinges before opening up to reveal what seemed like an endless expanse of jet-black. As the realization that he would be going in there (and likely never coming out again) properly hit him for the first time, Chase’s mind started to race.

_ Calvin and Anne, they were still so young. Would this really be his legacy to them? That guy who raised them for a bit, divorced their mom, and went missing one day? _ Maybe that description was a little harsh, but he couldn’t help but think of the worst-case scenario now that his worst fears were playing out right before his eyes.

Finally, Anti stopped moving forwards. He and Chase were standing before the mansion’s open doors. Now that he was close to it, he could peer inside and see what probably used to be a beautiful entrance. It had decayed now, but bits of paint and half-broken decal hinted at what it had once been.

A scraggly dog loped out of the shadows towards Anti with its eyes fixed on Chase. Thin strings of saliva fell from its lips. Anti bent down to pet it, then sent it back into the darkness while saying, “This one isn’t food,” which didn’t help to ease Chase’s nerves. If he wasn’t going to be eaten, then what was going to happen to him? Would he be tortured or just flat-out murdered? Maybe he  _ was _ going to be eaten, just not by the dog.

“Brody, will all due respect could you please move? We’ve got work to do, and I still have to show you your room,” at first his tone was harsh, but it grew lighter and sweeter as he continued speaking.

The threat of being bitten by those shark-like teeth or sliced to ribbons by dagger-claws was enough to encourage Chase to step inside. To his concern, the floor was almost gone, replaced by dirt and patchy grass that only grew where holes in the roof allowed light to shine in. There was wood or stone here and there, but the earth had already broken most of it down. Before he could take it all in, Anti was pushing him forwards again, this time at a much quicker pace. He steered Chase into the darkness where he could hardly see; he had no choice but to trust he wasn’t being led to a giant hole or a Saw trap or—

“Can’t see much, can ya?” Anti said cheerily. You could almost  _ hear _ the grin on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll change that soon enough.”   
  


Chase swallowed. What the  _ hell _ did that mean?

“Watch your step!”

Chase squeaked as he nearly fell face first down a flight of stairs he hadn’t been able to see in the darkness. Luckily, Anti had pulled him back at the last second, not that it really mattered. He would be heading down there anyway. At least this way wouldn’t be painful.

“Don’t worry, friend, I would hate for you to be stumbling around here, catching on broken wood and whatnot,” Anti continued speaking as he guided Chase down the stairs, “We’ll work on your eyes first. In fact, I think I’ll just start with your head.”

“W-What?” Chase stammered.

“Calm down, Brody, I’m not going to take it off! I’m just going to replace some things. You know, move some things around,” Anti said, “Don’t you know I’m an  _ artist _ ? It’s kind of my thing, but I bet you didn’t know that.” His tone became bitter when he spoke again. “Yep, I bet  _ Jackie _ never told ya that. You think he’d say it more, considering he’s  _ my _ handiwork and all, but no! No honor with that one.”

Chase didn’t have the time to process that. He’d made it to the bottom of the stairs and his fears about what would happen to him easily overtook his vague interest in what Anti had said.

Down here, the scent of blood and metal was stronger than ever.

There was a little bit of light in the form of dingy lightbulbs set into the ceiling. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to let Chase see, at least. For how spacious the upstairs had seemed just then, this place felt cramped and narrow; the poor lighting wasn’t helping matters, either. The bricks that made up the basement were as decrepit as the ones up top, now with the added bonus that if  _ these _ failed to support the upper floors, he would be crushed under what was probably a hundred tons of moldy building material.

“Your room’s at the end of this hall,” Anti said, “Let me show you.”

This time Anti took the lead instead of pushing Chase from behind.

Chase briefly considered making a run for it, then remembered how dark it was upstairs and realized that his only choice was to follow. As he walked down the hall, he noticed other doors lining the halls. Some were made of old wood and falling off the hinges, others were made of (somewhat) new-looking metal and had large deadbolt locks on them, and quite a few were just empty doorways.

“Other people are down here?” Chase muttered, not actually expecting Anti to hear and answer him.

“Sometimes. Once upon a time I had quite a few projects down here, but now it’s just Puppy. Well, it  _ was _ just Puppy, you’re here now, though,” Anti replied.

There was a beat of silence, then Chase gathered up the courage to ask another question.

  
“What are you going to do to me?” his voice came out quieter and more afraid than he’d meant it to.

“Haven’t you been listening, Brody?” Anti asked, turning back to flash Chase an amused grin, “ _ You’re _ my new project! Think of yourself as a sculpture—no, a quaint little cabin. I’m going to strip the logs off that cabin and repurpose them and… well, make an overall  _ better _ cabin, I suppose.”

The words  _ “strip the logs off” _ chilled Chase to his bones.

“ _ Buuut _ you’re also kind of a special case. See, I  _ know _ your folks. Stacy, the kids, Marvin, Jackie, all of them. And some of them know where this place is, unfortunately. I find that people don’t usually approve of my type of art, and, well… Have you ever disturbed a bee’s nest? Imagine doing that. It’s like that. Angry bees, the lot of them…” Anti stopped as he reached a metal door at the end of the hall; it was the newest one in the entire basement. He somehow unlocked the door despite not having any key, then continued speaking as he pushed the door open. “So, I’m doing something a little different with you. I  _ hate _ to see a work-in-progress out in the world, but it’s necessary. I want to keep this quiet for as long as possible.”

“I’ll… I’ll get to see my kids?” Chase asked.

“Yes.”

Chase didn’t know what to say except for, “Thank you.” It felt wrong to be saying it to  _ Anti _ of all people, but it was an instinctive reaction to having something—anything—nice done for him, and instinct didn’t know or care that he was chatting with a monster.

Anti turned and grinned at him, but this one seemed genuine as opposed to mischievous or dangerous or angry—all types of smiles Chase had seen on his face before. “You’re welcome,” he said, “Now, in you get. I want you to get nice and settled in before I start anything.”

Chase finally stopped to take in where he was going to be living from now on. The room was still run down, but it was significantly more cared for than the rest of the house. A light, one brighter than the ones in the hallway, was set into the ceiling. There was actual wood, or wood-laminate, on the floors and a nice (only slightly dirty) carpet covering it. A TV sat on the west wall across from the bed, which was just two mattresses stacked on top of each other. Anti had spread stained bedsheets over the top one, and that was covered by a heavy, brown-colored blanket. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it, and beside that was a small desk. Chase even caught a glimpse of some electrical outlets on the walls, which impressed him considering what the rest of this place looked like.

While he was busy gawping, Anti nudged him inside and closed the door. It locked with a loud click, and Chase was alone.


End file.
